a summer fit for revenge
by Kalila Arana Davidson
Summary: Two 17yearold girl’s parents’ die. What will happen at the Potter’s mansion for the summer? Who knows? AJ AS RT plz review it is my first fanfic
1. the death

Disclaimer: I only own like two people Ashley and Allie all the rest belongs to j.k. Rowling.

Summary: Two 17-year old girl's parents' die. What will happen at the Potter's mansion for the summer? Who knows? A/J A/S R/T

"Mom? Dad? Where are you guys? Allie, Allie? Where are you?" Ashley replied nervously,

"I'm over here Ash, and I found Mom and Dad." Allie was sobbing loudly

"Where are you Allie?" -Ashley cried slowly

"In the dining room along with Mom and Dad." Said Allie

"Then why haven't they said anything yet?" –Ashley

"Because their d-d-dead." Allie cried a little too loudly

"No this can't be happening to us! It was probably that jerk Voldemort." Ashley said in anger

"You're not aloud to say his name! He'll come for us next that's why Mum and Dad sent us to oursafe house!" Allie said looking around franticly as if Voldemort heard Ashley's anger

"I don't care that I can't say his name because when he comes then I'll be ready for him. Because he needs to pay for what he did to Mum and Dad," Ashley was gritting her teeth and stood up "But first we need to put them in the cemetery."

"But where are we to go? We can't go to our aunt's and uncle's house they'll kick us out."

"Bu-." But the doorbell ringing interrupted Ashley

"Ding dong ding dong!"

"Hey James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily! How are you doing?" Ashley ran to the door to open it while Allie was in the pet room.

"I heard the news and we came straight over to ask you something!" Sirius was searching for Allie and then asked,

"Um are you Allie or Ash?"

"I am Ash so she's probably in the pet room or she is in the pool."

"Uh Ash will you please go out with me? Oh and will you stay at the Potter mansion for the rest of the summer and maybe forever?" James asked nervously

"Will She be going?" Ash said disgusted

"No her parents won't let her come because her parents think that we are bad influences to her so will you please come to the Potter mansion?"

"Fine but you are not coming in my room while I pack! I do not like perverts! Got it?"

"Yes I found her! I found Allie!" Sirius called from the poolroom

"I am going to get all my clothes be back in a sec." said Ashley with a stern look on her face


	2. the winding hall ways

A/N: sup this is Ash just saying hi and I hope you like my story so far you can email me… Oh Shit I got to check my email so ya bye!

"I will wait here for your return." Remus said casually

"Oh I didn't notice you were there Moony. Who is your girlfriend?" Ashley said eyeing a bubble gum pink haired girl with a nose ring

"This is…" Remus started but was interrupted by the girl

"I am Nymphadora Tonks. But you can call me Tonks." Tonks replied happily

"Ok I'll be right back with my things." Ashley said staring at James

**5 minutes later,**

"I am back and I need to see my parent's graves for a last time." Ashley said feeling the tears on her eyes she stopped crying to hide the pain inside.

"Ok you must hold on to me Ashley and Allie you hold on to Sirius and Tonks you hold on to Remus." James said smirking to Ashley

"You even dare and I'll ring your neck and no one will find your body." Ashley scowled

**At the Potters mansion**

"Ok there are a few rules in this house and if you break them you have to run around in James dirty clothes for a week. Ok?" Sirius said smirking at Ashley

"What are the rules then?" giving a dirty look at Sirius Ashley turned to James

"Number 1: no going to bed before 11:00pm. 2. No going up to the west tower it is clearly unacceptable and therefore the east tower is much more acceptable. 3. You must play at least 1 prank on 1 of us before summers end. 4. You must greet me every morning with a big hug." James said with a happy grin on his face.

"And you all do this when you are here?" Ashley said looking at everyone

"What's done in the Potters house stays in the Potters house." Said Allie giggling at Ashley's misery

"This is going to be a long summer at the Potter mansion." Ashley said dragging her luggage behind her


	3. the plan

A/N: Uh hi it's me again and I am trying to figure out how to make longer chapters without going over the page

"Where is my room Potter?" Ashley was feeling low because she had to ask the immature man where her room was

"Oh I'll show you that, follow me please and you don't have a name tag until you have stayed here for two weeks. Ok? Here is Sirius' room, across the hall is James' room and next door is you're room and then across the hall is my room. I think you have to get your room painted your…. No you are all set James set it up for you." Allie said sniggering at Ashley's misery

"Why did my room have to be right next to His," Ashley said pointing to James as he was walking up the stairs, "You are not to come in my room while I unpack? Got it?" Ashley said threateningly

Ashley stormed into her room and started unpacking. When she was almost done she turned around and bumped into James who was carrying some lemonade.

"Thought you were thirsty so I brought you some lemonade. Is that ok for you Mistress of Hate? And also because I thought you needed help with your things." James said innocently

"Why do you like me? You could like that Evans girl but no you had to pick me! I am going to stay in my closet until you leave and nothing you say will change that ok?" Ashley said walking to the closet

"Fine I'll just be in the kitchen making dinner so I'll call you down when it's done." James said hoping he could see her happy

**Five minutes later:**

"I want her to love me but I don't want to hurt her." James said while chopping up some carrots

"Well for starters you should be locked in a room together and we won't let you guys out until she kisses you or get her drunk and then she'll make out with you or something." Allie said slyly

"Ok so lets do it after supper k mates?" James said hopefully

**During supper:**

"I am going to eat in my room so I don't have to watch the helpless loser go googly eyes on me." Ashley said disgusted

"No you will have to wear James' clothes and they haven't been cleaned for awhile now." Remus replied eyeing Ashley

"Fine I'll stay." Ashley said miserably

"Oh and you have to sit next to James and hold his hand." Sirius was about to fall out of his chair laughing

"I hate you. When is pool day here? I am in the mood to be a spiritual fish." (A/N She likes to be very spiritual and in touch with her intellectual side) Ashley said grabbing James' hand, which was damp with sweat

"Eww. You my friend are a very sweaty man. And would somebody please tell me when your pool day is!" Ashley said crying out in anger

"Oh it is whenever you feel it. But not right now because we have to eat." Tonks said reassuringly

_thanks for reading I hope you review so ya bye! _


	4. the hug

A/N: hi I am going to shout out to the peeps that reviewed me thanks hope you like the answers!

_Magical Wonders:_ since you reviewed twice I am so happy but you know you could email me b-cuz it would be like a friend and I want to be your friend so ya!

Tawa bids you good day: hi and its ok my parents criticize me a lot so no worries

HermioneandDracoforever: hi how are you and thanks for reviewing so ya thanks

_To the story!_

"What clothes of his do I have to wear because I am sick and tired of being laughed at! So where are they?" Ashley said

"Actually all you have to do is kiss James and maybe he'll leave you alone." Said Tonks

"I am not hungry anymore." Ashley said irritably

**Up in Ashley's room**

_Listening to the radio:_

"I hate everything about you but why do I love you?" Ashley sang softly

"Wow I didn't know that you sang so beautifully." James said walking in the room

"Holy! Didn't anyone teach you to knock before you enter?" Ashley said getting off the floor

"You want to-"James was interrupted by Ashley shutting the closet door

"No." Ashley said simply

"But I was going to ask if you kiss me then I will leave you alone." James said with a solemn look in his eyes

"How about a hug and you leave me alone for awile and I would like to swim please I already have my bathing suit on." Ashley said

"Deal and after we hug I'll go get my suit on." James said while hugging Ashley

_Ashley's pov_

_Wow he is actually very warm like a dog or bear_

_End pov_

**hi ya'll just chillin hope you like my story so far**


	5. confession, pool time, and truth potion

Hi how are ya'll I am chillin' hope you like it

**At the pool:**

"James you want to play Marco Polo? I'll be it first." Sirius said looking embarrassed in his rubber ducky swim shorts.

"Sure. Ashley you want to play?" James said half expecting her to come up with a rude remark.

"Uh okay fine. The puppy dog eyes are mine stop using them!" Ashley said replying

**James' pov**

_I am in love with her of course but how can I break her? I know maybe I could get her drunk and all that other stuff. Fine that's final, I will do it. But after she is dressed and I am after we get out of the pool._

"Marco!" Sirius said arms out in front of him

"Polo!" Replied everyone including myself

"Got you… Allie!" Sirius said laughing while Allie was pushing him under the water

"Fine! You all should better run! I'll get you quick!" Allie shouted so everyone could hear it

"James are you thinking about me?" Ashley said swimming toward me

"Why? I need a reason or I won't tell." I said while she was getting angry

"Because if you're thinking about me then I won't have to think about you," Ashley said annoyed "Oh shit man that was not supposed to come out. I am out of here."

"Oh no you're not you are going to tell us what that was!" Sirius said grabbing her arm

"That's right you are going to tell or else." Allie said with a sly face

"Here have some lemonade." Remus said giving Ashley a cup

"Fine but no tricks." Ashley said drinking the lemonade

"How are you feeling?" Remus said questionably

"Fine and you know what I said? I said if you're thinking about me then I won't have to think about you!" Ashley said grasping her mouth


	6. the rooftop

Got 7 reviews, yay!

"I am so embarrassed. I am going to my room." Ashley said tears running down her cheeks

"Wait! Ashley!" James said chasing after her

"Don't go James she is already ticked off." Tonks said

"No! I love her; I must TRY to comfort her!" James said running through the door

"Where is she?" James said looking in Ashley's room (a/n: this is 5 minutes later)

"I don't know where she went." said Remus appearing at the door

"I am going to go find her, and I don't care if I get lost. Just as long as I find her." James said looking very determined

"Fine I'll go pack some sandwiches." Remus said looking at James with a weird look

**TEN MINUTES LATER:**

"I'll check on the roof maybe she is there." James said thinking aloud

"Well I've been holding on tonight… oh it's just you. Don't you know that I hate you?" yelled Ashley her eyes red and puffy from all the crying

"I just wanted to help you get happy, unless you don't want me to." James said slowly

"You can stay just no hugs." Ashley said starring at the stars

"The stars are pretty tonight right?" James said following Ashley's gaze

"Yeah, I was told when I was little that when you died your spirit would be in the stars."

"I think that is awesome. Oh and I thought you would be cold so I brought up some blankets and sweaters." Said James putting the blankets on Ashley's shoulders

"I love you James. I never have told anyone." Ashley said finally looking at James

"Of course you know I love you." James said with Ashley's face coming closer to his

Their lips joined quickly and Ashley pulled away, "Wow my first kiss was from an immature boy

"Out of all the kisses I have given, this has to be the best one." James said smiling


	7. smiles

I love doing this it is so cool hope you all liked the kiss!

"You have never had a kiss before? I thought with all the guys that loved you kissed you." Said James surprised

"Yeah, I know but all those rumors were wrong. Heh heh." Ashley said

"What? Do I offend?" Asked James

"No it's not that, it's just that I got you a present but left it in my room. It was a late birthday present." (A/N: This is on July 2) Ashley said

"Oh you didn't have to get me a present." James was looking excited anyway

"Let's go get it. And I made a cake; I put it in the fridge." Ashley said actually smiling

"Well why didn't I see it in there?" James said

"I put a spell on it to make it look like broccoli." Said Ashley smirking

"No wonder." Said James smiling

"Let's go before we get frost bite." Ashley said shuddering

"Oh ok." (James and Ashley are still in their bathing suits) James said trying to warm Ashley with his body

**5 minutes later**

"How are you guys? I was worried about you, I had to send Allie off to bed because she almost fell asleep on me!" said Sirius in a motherly voice

"Oh just looking at the stars and talking." Said Ashley with an innocent face

"You, and James, Talking together? That is impossible!" said Sirius, dumbfounded

"No it isn't impossible. We are going on a date tomorrow!" Said Ashley grinning ear to ear

"Really? I mean yeah we are going on a date tomorrow." Said James happy as hell

"Yeah and I know where we are going." Said Ashley touching James' nose

"Cool, where though?" Said James confused


	8. the Prophecy

What's cracka lackin y'all hope you like my story oh and I'll go over the page it seems to work I am guessing 

"I am not going to tell you James. You'll just have to find out yourself." Ashley said yawning

"Fine, want me to tuck you in? I'll even give you a good-night kiss." Said James puckering his lips

"The tucking is fine but the kiss no thanks." Said Ashley shutting the door slowly

"Why are you shutting the door? Oh wait we're still in our bathing suits

"Duh. One second almost done just got to get my pants on… and done!" Ashley opened the door just as James went into his room

"Fine I'll wait for you." Ashley said tapping her toe impatiently

"Give me a second ok?" Said James opening the door quickly and accidentally kissing Ashley

"Eww, that is just nasty. And in such a hurry to kiss me more eh?" Said Ashley heading for her room (she wears a black and white spaghetti strap shirt with skull pants. And while James wears big black pants)

"Ok I am ready for you to tuck me in." Ashley cried laughing a little

"Here I come, little one." James was laughing a little with Ashley

"Ok I am so not tiny, I am about as big as you or at least two inches shorter!" Yelled Ashley

"Fine you're not that short." Said James getting irritated

"Oh and James, I haven't told you anything about the Prophecy." Said Ashley a little uncomfortably

"What prophecy? I never knew you were part of a prophecy." Said James looking at her with a weird look in his eyes

"Well the Prophecy says that I have to marry the Dark Lord and my first child will take over the throne once he passes. But the only thing that can stop him is nothing. So I am powerless." Said Ashley almost in tears

"That's why he killed your parents, as a warning." James said tucking Ashley in and staring at her

"Yes and the Prophecy is to be preformed soon, for the Dark Lord will find me and take me away from everyone and make me his queen." Said Ashley sleepily

"He won't get passed me, Sirius, and Remus." James said looking bold

"He might, and he will stop at nothing to get to me or my sister. He might even kill you. And you are like a guardian to me. My protector, my lo…" said Ashley finally asleep

"I love you too, Ashley." Said James kissing her forehead softly as the wind rustled the tree outside Ashley's window

**The next morning:**

"Morning everyone!" Said Allie yawning and stretching

"Morning Allie said Ashley and James in a sleepy tone

Ashley was reading the _Daily Prophet _and James was eating cereal.

"Um Ashley why are you and James holding hands?" Allie said confused

"Uh nothing." Said Ashley pulling her hand away

"Oh you are going on a date today with James!" Said Allie excited

"Goth witches don't go on dates!" Said Ashley finally looking up from her paper

"But last night you said-" James was interrupted but Ashley putting her hand over his mouth

"I said nothing and we did nothing and I wasn't with you at all!" Said Ashley already ticked off this morning

"All I am doing is going on a date with Remus and Allie and Sirius are going on a date with each other." Said Tonks her hair already pink

"So I am stuck with Him for a day! How unfair." Said Ashley finishing her pop tart

"Yes you are and you two should get along for the day." Said Allie sniggering

"I hate you." Said Ashley silently

"And I love you." Said James holding Ashley's hand

"I hate you the most. And give me back my hand," Said Ashley pulling her hand out of James' grip, "I now have to disinfect my hand, I am going to take a shower and I don't need help finding it!"

"Fine but I'll stay in here until you're done." Said James taking the sugar for his coffee

"Fine just as long as you stay down here and not come in the shower with me." Said Ashley heading up the stairs

"Well we'll leave you two lovebirds alone now. Bye!" said Sirius talking for the first time all morning

**Ten minutes after Ashley's shower:**

"Hi!" Said James opening the bedroom door

"Holy shit! Don't you knock?" Said Ashley leaping to try to push James out (She is wearing a robe)

"I wanted to check on you to see if the Prophecy has taken place yet. And you taken away from my loving caring arms." Said James

"No unfortunately." Said Ashley

"Aww I love you though." Said James trying to get in Ashley's room

"I love you too so go!" Said Ashley trying to get him out

"You still haven't given me my morning hug!" Said James

"Can't you wait until I get dressed?" Screamed Ashley


	9. love is not like reading a book

I love doing this stuff for you peeps so yay for me and you for this is the ninth chap so yah I will make it longer bye!

"No." Said James giggling

"You better because-" Ashley was pushed down by James had opened the door

"Oh man I hope you are not hurt!" Said James picking Ashley up

"I'm fine and I love you." Said Ashley softly

"I love you too." Said James just as softly

James and Ashley looked into each other's eyes and then came slower and slower together. Then finally their lips came together and they grew closer and closer together and finally broke away.

"What am I doing?" said Ashley looking at James in disbelief

"See making out is fun. Even when it is with an immature guy." Said James looking smug with himself

"Well you better not tell anybody else or you will never be found." Said Ashley threatingly

**That night:**

It was two in the morning and it was storming:

"James, James are you still awake?" said Ashley nudging James

"Huh oh yeah I'm up. But why are you still up?" said James half asleep

"I can't sleep. Will you read me this story, it relaxes me." Said Ashley holding out a book

"Fine, but it better be a good book." Said James fully awake now

"Thank you so much James." Said Ashley

"Ok, what the freak? Is this a muggle book? If it is then why is the title called, Surviving the Applewhites?" Said James reading the title

"It is a muggle book for your information and it relaxes me!" said Ashley in a high whisper

"Fine, but I'll only read the first two chapters." Said James moving over for Ashley

"Thank you." Said Ashley putting James' arm around her

"One question before I read the story: do you really love me or are you lying?" Asked James hoping she'd say yes

"Uh, you will never believe this but I do love you James." Said Ashley thanking that no one was awake

"Uh huh I knew that. Just had to check and make sure." Said James hugging Ashley while she kissed his cheek

"That was a good night kiss. And if you ever tell anyone I will kill you! Is that understood?" said Ashley in a harsh whisper

"It's a done deal." Said James starring at Ashley's eyes

**That morning:**

"OH MY GOD! JAMES AND ASHLEY ARE IN THE SAME BED! CALL THE PRESS, ALERT THE MEDIA, WE NEED BACK UP!" said Sirius bursting into James' room

"What the- Sirius you better shut up! Or you'll be sorry!" Said James grabbing Sirius' arm and pulling him into a head lock

"Now say you're sorry to me and James!" Said Ashley rubbing her eyes

"I'm sowrry Jwames and Ashwey. I will neva do it again." Said Sirius in a baby voice

"That's better. Now get out or die!" Said Ashley pointing out the door

"Aww who's going to kill me, the dark lord?" Said Sirius walking out of the room

"God, he can be such a jerk sometimes." Said Ashley sighing

"I know, and I've known him for almost forever." Said James looking at Ashley

"I am thinking about going somewhere. Maybe the mall or something." Said Ashley thinking aloud

"Oh no you're not, not without me. I am supposed to go with you everywhere you go." Said James shaking his head

"Fine you win. We are going to the mall." Said Ashley

"You mean the muggle mall? Well where you go I go." Said James questioningly

"Fine we leave at 10. Is that fine for you?" Said Ashley

"Yes, well we better get ready to go." Said James looking at his alarm clock

The clock said 6:00 a.m.

"We've got four hours, I'll get breakfast while you get your shower." Said Ashley

"Ok then I get breakfast while _you_ get your shower." Said James practically repeating what Ashley had just said

"Cool, 1, 2, 3 go!" Yelled Ashley

"I got a song for latter I want to sing for you." Said James in a sing song voice

"Ok weird." Said Ashley backing away from James slowly


	10. mall time is not good for a gothic witch

HI I just got a new boyfriend so yes I was held up on this stuff

**Ashley was helping herself to a bowl of fruit loops:**

"Morning Ashley, heard you were in the same bed with James and it looked like you were making out with him." Said Allie happy that James and Ashley were probably together

"I was in the same bed but we weren't making out. Last night the thunder woke me and I went to James. All he did was read me a story." Said Ashley looking innocent

"What ever, but you are probably together now, which means that you might be Mrs. James Potter." Allie was laughing at the sound of it

"No I hate him and if you don't shut up you will be locked in a closet and never found again!" Said Ashley reading the paper.

"Well we are going to Hogsmeade, see you later, Mrs. James Potter." Said Allie cackling and everyone joining in with the cackling

"I am done with my shower Ash, but I can see you're not done eating, I'll just go get dressed in my room while you finish." Said James coming down with just a towel on

"I am now scarred for life." Said Ashley covering her eyes

**Ten minutes later**

"I'm back, and still loving you!" Said James walking down in a black shirt and long shorts

"Oh you're done finally, I'll go take my shower." Said Ashley getting up

"Oh I have to ask you something, why do you wear black?" Said James running his hand through his hair

"Ok James remember this and you should be able to figure out; like a photo love develops in darkness, now remember that and you will figure it out." Said Ashley her eyes glowing red for a second or two.

**After Ashley's shower:**

"Ok James I am done, let's go. I have my wallet, my wand, and my body guard." Said Ashley putting her head on James' shoulder

"Oh well let's go, I have my wand and my item that I have to protect." Said James hugging Ashley

"I am not an item!" Said Ashley batting at James' hands

"Ok, ok, let's just go before you rip out my eyes with your sharp black nails." Said James leading Ashley out the door

"Now we are going to apparate." Said Ashley closing her eyes and flicking her wand

"Ah, feel that cool breeze." Said James walking behind Ashley

"Finally I get to have some new things. We are going to get a new plushy for me since you lost my other one." Said Ashley giving him a glare

"Oh sorry, then we can go to the candy shop? Because I need to stock up again." Said James rubbing his stomach

"Whatever, but no kissing unless we are in the photo booth." Said Ashley running down a big hill

**At PLUSHY TOWN:**

"James what do you think? The white tiger or the Black Panther?" Asked Ashley holding up the 40 inch plush's

"I think both of the plush's." Said James eyeballing the price tag

"Oh then you get to have the white tiger. I'll pay though." Said Ashley looking at James

"Thank goodness, I thought I had to pay for the plush." Sighed James

"That's nice, now let's move on to the candy shop." Said Ashley paying the clerk

"Yeah, thank you so much will I have to pay for it or will you pay for it?" Said James running into the store

"You're paying for your half and I'll pay for my half." Said Ashley walking up to James' side

"Oh cool then we'll go to the Disney Store and get a toy there." Said James looking at some milk duds

"I am going to get a lolly pop and a make-it-yourself-pixie-stick with all my favorite flavors." Said Ashley filling up a pixie stick with some root beer powder

"Cool what are these called?" James asked the clerk

"Those are called gummy worms. They are very chewy." Said Ashley interrupting the clerk


	11. CDs, candy, and life savers, oh my!

"Oh, how are you so good with Muggle foods?" James asked trying one

"It's called I just know." Ashley smiled

"I got the candy now let's go! Where are we going to go to next?" James asked as he paid the clerk

"The music story I have a ton of CDs to get." Ashley said smirking

"Fine, then we go home?" James asked

"Yes then we go home. Anyways I am almost broke." Ashley said walking out the door

"Yeah! Then we can go make out!" James said laughing

"Yeah right. Then we can eat our candy 'till we explode!" Ashley said kissing James on the cheek and grabbing his hand

"Oh okay. Fine then we will eat our candy." James said returning her kiss

"James, I have a confession to make. After my parents died, I was going to commit suicide. I was going to use the imperial curse. But you saved my life. For that I am in debt to you." Ashley said starting to get teary eyes

"Cool does that mean I get to get one wish?" James asked

"Yes, fine just nothing stupid." Ashley said sighing

"Fine when we get home you have to make supper." James whispered laughing

"Why that? It could have been anything and you chose me to make supper." Ashley said shaking her head

"Because it is my night to cook and also I want to help you make your famous pizza!" James said licking his lips.

"Fine I'll do the pizza idea. But you have to share the bacon this time." Ashley said as they walked into the music store, "Hmm, James what CD do you think I should get? Simple Plan or Blink 182?" Ashley said showing James two CDs

"Both. That is how I decide. That's only because I am lazy." James said looking weird at the store

"Oh okay." Ashley said picking up a couple of other CDs and then walking to the cash register to pay for the CDs

"Your total comes to one galleon." The clerk said smiling

"Thank you. Let's go James I think the cashier was trying to hit on me." Ashley said pulling James out of the store


	12. getting drunk

_Hi… merry late Christmas finally started to work on the god damned thing but what ever… peace out!_

**At Hogsmede:**

"Three Fire whiskeys please." Said Allie sitting near the back of the Three Broomsticks

"I'll be right back." Said the bartender

"I love you Allie." Sirius said kissing Allie on the cheek

"You're a dork, but you're my dork." Said Allie giggling

"Yay, what? Hey!" Sirius said noticing that he was insulted

"It's a bit crowded don't you think?" Remus asked

"Drinks are here!" Ashlyn said (A/N: sorry Tonks like, disappeared and Ashlyn replaced her)

"Cool, I get the fuller one!" Allie said grabbing the biggest glass

_A few hours later_

"Man I think I am drunk" Allie said giving a big hiccup

"Yep, you tried to pick a bar fight with some 4th years." Sirius said half making out with Allie

"Let's go home before someone I like suffers." Ashlyn said walking out side

"Okay." Remus said stumbling out of the bar

"Let's apparate, it'll get us home faster." Sirius said

"Whatever then we go to BED." Allie said in quotation marks

"HeHe. I understand what you mean." Sirius said apparating

"Night." Allie said after they got home

"What ever!" Ashlyn said tripping over the stairs (yes they are totally drunk)

"Hi guys!" said James walking in kissing Ashley on the cheek

"Don't kiss me in front of them!" Ashley said tripping over a sleeping Sirius, "What the Fuck? Did you guys get drunk?"

"Yes! Now shut up!" Allie said yelling down stairs

"Dude you wanna snog?" James said picking up Ashley

"Fine just this once though," Ashley whispered harshly half giggling and grabbed James' hand and running upstairs, "hey don't grab my butt!"


	13. AUTHORS NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT!

Authors note: sorry I haven't updated! Um so after school the peoples get married have a couple of kids and when Riddle comes to get Ashley, he fails miserably so ya sorry its so short read the secual!

Spark I suck at doing endings!


End file.
